1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case which contains a multi-frequency shield for portable electronic devices and electronic smart cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional carrying cases for portable electronic devices and smart cards are known in the art, such as the carrying case found in U.S. Publication No. 2012/0067751. Like U.S. Publication No. 2012/0067751, the carrying case itself does not purport to shield the device and card from varying frequencies nor do they claim to protect the sensitive data contained on the device and card. Such traditional cases provide accessibility to hackers who can access the sensitive information stored on your device or card. Other known art involves shielding mobile devices from radio frequencies by containing a Radio Frequency, or RF shield which is grounded to the actual mobile device's front or rear face as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 8,270,929. Such traditional shields do not solve the need of shielding electronic devices from being susceptible to varying degrees and types of frequencies other than Radio waves. Shields electronically connected to the back of the electronic devices do not provide protection from all directions. Any uncovered or unprotected part, albeit small, of a portable electronic device or electronic smart card will enable a savvy hacker the entryway into accessing sensitive information stored on the devices or cards. Portable electronic devices and allegoric smart cards must be shielded and unsusceptible to penetration from all directions, a feature found in the present invention. In U.S. Patent Application 2012/0044115, the specific absorption rate (SAR) of radio frequencies, in light of human health, is redistributed by an RF shield away from the user of a tablet or computer tablet by the carrying case. The redistribution magnetic strips found on the inside of this external case allow for gaps in the shielding of frequencies equal to and higher than radio waves. Rather than redistribution, the present invention's frequency shield eliminates the SAR of Radio Frequencies as well as other frequencies.
Conventional smart card portable cases, similar to the case found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,095 allow for the remote exchange of information between the smart card and the vendor receiving station by exposing the smart card through a clear window sleeve. Such cases do not solve the problem that the smart card is exposed and susceptible to hackers and criminals. Since the smart card is not fully enclosed, it leaves the radio frequency identification (RFID) tag unprotected which in turn leaves the security of information susceptible to those trying to penetrate, decrypt and obtain the sensitive and personal information stored on the smart card. It is the object of the present invention to provide a carrying case with a complete enclosure that solves this problem. Furthermore, conventional smart card cases have not contemplated the increased use of contactless smart cards. Contactless smart cards do not have to be exposed and/or accessed through a window sleeve and can be contained in a secure and impenetrable enclosure, such as the one found in the present invention.